


Something Old, Something New

by darkrosaleen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Collection: Purimgifts Extras, F/M, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam stretched. “The man of honor can’t desert the bachelorette party.” He blinked down at his fingernails, which were messily painted purple. “I’ll confess, I was expecting more male strippers and fewer small children.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



It was two days before her wedding, and Blue Sargent wasn’t going to be getting any sleep.

There had been an understanding reached: the Sargents et al. were funding and hosting the ceremony and reception. The Ganseys were funding the honeymoon (and, Gansey had confided to her with shell-shocked eyes, enough tuition money to send six children to Ivy League colleges). In return, Blue and Gansey would get married in nice clothes in front of their families instead of at a DC courthouse, and Blue would subject herself to a 300 Fox Way bachelorette party.

There were aunts and cousins and friends of friends perched on every available surface of the sitting room, braiding hair and painting nails and doing impromptu palm readings. Lauryn Hill poured from the stereo in the corner, and Orla was regaling everyone with lurid details of her recent foray into artistic rope bondage.

Blue poured herself another glass of wine and climbed over the gaggle of cousins playing Crazy Eights on the floor. Adam was curled in an armchair in the corner, trying not to fall asleep. He startled when she put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ve outlasted both paternal figures. I think you’re safe to go to bed.”

Adam stretched. “The man of honor can’t desert the bachelorette party.” He blinked down at his fingernails, which were messily painted purple. “I’ll confess, I was expecting more male strippers and fewer small children.”

Blue sat carefully on the arm of the chair. “Adam, I will personally buy you a male stripper for dealing with all this nonsense. I would’ve lost my mind without you.” Blue had recently started having stress nightmares where Orla was her maid of honor and forced the entire bridal party—Adam included—into matching leopard print mermaid gowns. Thank god for Gansey’s stubborn sense of fairness, even if it meant her wedding party was five times the size of his.

Deep down, Blue didn’t mind. She’d gotten teary when Gansey insisted that Ronan and Adam were just as much her friends as his (Noah, being incorporeal, was ill suited for anyone’s wedding party). Part of her still felt like an interloper, but she couldn’t bear the thought of starting a new life without someone who’d been there during the worst.

Adam yawned again, and Blue stood up and tugged on his arm. It took twelve minutes to escape the sitting room, as well as a promise that Blue would be right back down for wedding night lingerie bingo. But as soon as Adam was safely deposited in the guest room, she snuck into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed face first, screaming into her pillow.

“It’s not too late to elope, you know. I could be your witness.”

“You’re dead, you can’t be a legal witness.” Blue tilted her head to look at Noah. He was standing in front of her closet door, half hidden in shadow. Blue could see her dress through his sweater. “I love my family, I’m just real sick of them at this particular moment.”

Noah walked silently over to the bed and slid his cold fingers through her hair. “You won’t forget about me now that you’re an old married lady. Right?”

Blue felt tears prick her eyes. She now had more years on Noah than he’d had on her when he died. “Just because I’m married doesn’t mean I’m an old lady.”

She felt his fingers tighten. “Please, Blue.”

Blue reached up and grabbed his wrist. “I promise. Besides, I need to keep you around in case I get sick of kissing Gansey.”

She felt his laugh more than heard it. “You should call him. When I left the Barns, Ronan was making everyone do shots.” 

Not even an ornery Irish boy could outdrink a determined Calla, but Ronan was undoubtedly doing his best. Blue retrieved her phone and her glass of wine from the desk.

“Jane! What a pleasure, we were just discussing you. Actually, your family. Actually, whether or not neo-pagans consider penis cakes offensive to the ancient fertility gods.” Gansey sounded exuberantly drunk. Ronan must have brought the good bourbon. 

“Come now, no one in this house would ever worship a penis. Death to the patriarchy.” Blue took a sip of her wine.

“But you like my penis.” He actually sounded dejected, poor thing. Blue was about to confirm how very much she liked it (she may have had more wine than she realized) when there was a ruckus on the other line and someone wrestled the phone away from Gansey.

“Settle a bet, maggot.” Ronan spoke with the slow precision of someone trying not to slur. “Does Gansey’s carpet match the drapes? Helen says she’s dirty blond everywhere, but Matthew’s lighter up top. I’m black Irish, I don’t know this shit.”

Blue took another swig. “Ronan, put my fiancé back on please.”

There was another scuffle, followed by a long-suffering sigh. “I’m terribly sorry, Jane. I’m surrounded by apes. I bet the non-denominational penis cake is looking better by the minute.”

Under the exasperation, Gansey’s voice was unmistakably fond, and it wrapped around Blue like a warm hug. She couldn't have chosen a better group of apes to spend her life with.

“Tell me everything you’ve been doing,” Blue said, pulling her knees up to her chest, “or I’m giving Ronan measurements.”


End file.
